gleethebelovedharmonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Devon Aaron Royce
Devon Aaron Royce is a character in Glee: The Beloved Harmony.He is one of the main protagonist of the story. Devon is a Social Studies Teacher in Beautiful View High School. He is portrayed by Joseph Gordon-Levitt. This character was created by UndercoverGleek1. Personality Devon is a very calm and collected person. He goes with the flow, not caring about the bad things going and instead focusing on the positives in life. Despite his bad childhood, he decides not to live in the past and goes on with his life. He is kind to everyone around him, even if some find it incredibly annoying. He can be a bit sarcastic when people do push him around, but ther than that he is fine. He truly cares about his students and even when they get on his last nerve, he doesnt give up on them. Out of every teacher at Beautiful View, he is probably the students favorite teacher because of his laidback ways. He is proud about what he does and does not care what others think of his ways. He doesn't have to best love life, having just got divorced and feeling down in the dumps about it, but he thinks he has found the girl for him: Avery, who pretty much thinks he is invisible. Biography Devon was born on July 19th 1978 to Patrick and Samantha Royce. Both of his parents were alcoholics and did not care much about him, so it was up to his grandmother Regina to take care of him from a small age. Besides his grandmother, Devon was extremely lonely, being an only child and having never socialized with anyone in his neighborhood. Growing up, he was constantly abused by his father, being hit and smacked constantly. He was referred to as the "gin baby" in middle and high school, and was constantly bullied throughout his life. He did have one friend though: Carly, a quiet girl who became his only confidant and friend. He saved up all his money from grade 10 to grade 12 so that he could apply for college and leave his family. However that day came sooner than later when in grade 10 his father attempted to hit him with a beer bottle, but was stopped by his grandmother who took him away from his parents and gained legal custody for him. Years later he graduated high school and went off to college, keeping in contact with his grandmother. He studied politics and literature there, and gained his degrees in both fields. He became a social studies teacher soon after graduating and began teaching at Anthony McKenzie High School. There he met his now ex wife Heidi, who he was immediatly smitten with and vie versa, They got married a year later and had a pretty good marriage. However, it all ended 3 years when Devon came home early from a meeting with his grandmother and found Heidi in bed with another guy. He immeaditly filed for divorce and transferred schools. He was sent to Beautiful View, where he became a student favorite. He also met Avery, who he immeaditly fell in love with despite the fact that she barely talks to him. 2 years later, he has adjusted to Beautiful View and is ready for a new year, where this time he's determined to make Avery his. Category:Beautiful View Faculty Members Category:Male Characters